Evenfall
by 4Five
Summary: Repost von 2013. Haruno Sakura hätte es so leicht – wären da nicht ihre ambivalenten Gefühle zu Uchiha Itachi und ein Krieg, der sich klammheimlich hinter den härter werdenden Fronten zusammenbraut.
1. Clouded Skies

_Diese Geschichte ist eine überarbeitete Version meiner bereits 2013 veröffentlichten Geschichte "Evenfall" auf Animexx ( .de/fanfiction/307783/). Hier werden nur fertig überarbeitete Kapitel geposted._

* * *

**E I N S**

* * *

**H**aruno Sakura hatte lange und hart gearbeitet, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie heute war. Nun ja, nicht wortwörtlich, betrachtete man ihren derzeitigen Marsch durch Matsch und Regen. Sie war eine Kunoichi geworden, weil ihre Eltern Shinobi waren und Kinder von Shinobi nun eben auch auch Shinobi wurden. Eine Wahl hatte sie nie gehabt. Umso überraschender war es, dass sie sich nach all den Jahren endlich etwas gefunden hatte, für das sie Leidenschaft empfand.

Als junges Mädchen hatte sie nie verstanden, weswegen Naruto und Sasuke bis spät in die Nacht hinein quälten und prügelten und in stumme Tränen der Frustration ausbrachen, wenn sie heute nicht ein wenig besser waren als gestern.

Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sich Team Sieben aufgelöst und Sakura sich verzweifelt und verlassen winselnd vor Tsunade wiedergefunden hatte. Nun war Sakura hier, eine ausgebildete Iryōnin auf Chūninlevel an der Seite ihrer beiden Jōnin-Kameraden auf dem Weg nach Kumogakure no Sato.

Sie seufzte.

Wie sie dieses Dorf hasste. Schrille, schrullige Leute wohnten dort und überhaupt konnte sie schwören, nicht ein einziges Mal im Trockenen hier gewesen zu sein.

Tsunade wusste genau, wem sie diesen Auftrag anvertraute – Sakura bezweifelte allerdings die Umsichtigkeit dieser Entscheidung. Im Normalfall schickte sie ihren berüchtigten Chaostrupp nicht außer Landes. Sai und Sakura konnten sich wohl für ein paar Tage zusammenreißen, wenn es um eine Auslandsmission ging. Naruto stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Seine offenkundige Tendenz zur mutwilligen Zerstörung hatte ihr neu formiertes Team Sieben erst berüchtigt gemacht. Dass er als frisch ernannter Jōnin nun noch mehr Befugnisse hatte und dadurch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte, half den meisten Sachverhalten gar nicht.

»Kumogakure no Sato müsste hinter dieser Biegung endlich zu sehen sein«, informierte Sai sie. Sie waren zu früh, viel zu früh. Und niemand wollte mehr Zeit hier verbringen als unbedingt nötig. Als hätte Sai es beschworen, begann das Dorf und seine zugehörigen Plateaus sich langsam in ihr Sichtfeld zu erheben.

Sai hielt den Blick starr auf das in Sicht kommende Dorf gerichtet. »Wie lange hat sie Nara-kun eigentlich schon dort hin verbannt?«

»Drei Wochen«, antwortete Sakura, die sich an Shikamarus eingefallenen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern konnte, als Tsunade ihn zum Hauptrichter ernannt hatte – abgestellt, wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenken wollte. Seit aufgefallen war, dass überproportional viele Genin des Austragungslandes die Prüfung bestanden, hatten die großen Shinobinationen entschieden, dass jedes teilnehmende Land einen Hauptrichter vor Ort haben musste, um die faire Beurteilung zu gewährleisten. Niemand war besser dafür geeignet, Unregelmäßigkeiten zu erkennen als Shikamaru. Selbst schuld, wenn er so klug war.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kam das Dorf in Sicht. Sie waren nach wie vor zu früh, also vertrödelten sie einen halben Vormittag abseits der Stadttore unter einem großen Baum und wiesen pünktlich eine halbe Stunde vor Mittag ihren Missionsbescheid am Kontrollpunkt vor. Die dort stationierten Shinobi kontrollierten das Formular mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe sie den Weg ins Dorf freigaben.

Trotz Regen herrschte einiges an Trubel auf der Marktstraße, über die Planen und Tücher gespannt waren, um die Einkäufe trotz Wetterlage nicht allzu sehr zu stören. Kinder spielten in kleinen Pfützen, Marktschreier priesen ihre Waren an, Hunde liefen herum und Erwachsene drängten sich an die dicht aneinandergereihten Stände.

»Wir sollen auf direktem Weg in das Verwaltungsgebäude des Dorfes gehen«, sagte Sakura und wollte einen vorbeilaufenden Passanten nach dem Weg fragen, ehe sie sich die Frage selbst beantworten konnte. Es gab eine Beschilderung, die ankommenden Genin den Weg wies.

Shikamaru erwartete sie in einem Raum, den die Richter als Pausenzimmer benutzten. Er war mit Polstergarnituren, spartanischer Dekoration und gedeckten Tischen möbliert, die Naruto verheißungsvoll anvisierte.

»Frühstück«, hauchte er, gänzlich im Bann der duftenden Speisen. Sie hatten erst vor wenigen Stunden ein Picknick gemacht, auf dessen Gedeck Naruto sich unabsichtlich gesetzt hatte, ehe sie etwas davon gegessen hatten. Ihre Mägen knurrten im Kanon, was Shikamaru von einem Dokument aufsehen ließ.

»Da seid ihr ja. Hattet ihr Probleme beim Reinkommen?«

»Nein«, sagte Sakura und deutete auf die Schriftrolle, die sie zuvor beim Tor hergezeigt hatten. »Aber Tsunade-sama hätte sich ruhig etwas Schlaueres einfallen lassen können als Pilzesammeln. Das ist keine Missionsbeschreibung, sondern eine Einkaufsliste.«

Shikamaru setzte zu einer Erklärung an, die er keine Lust hatte zu geben. Ehe er ihr gelangweilt darlegen konnte, dass Kumogakure zu stolz war, um offiziell Hilfe anzufordern, und Suna und Konoha sich daher inoffiziell, wenngleich nicht gerade subtil aufdrängten, unterbrach sie ihn mit einer Geste.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß. Mein Punkt ist … gerade irrelevant. Wie lautet dein Plan?«

Wie aufs Stichwort rollte Shikamaru eine Karte über dem Tisch aus und wartete, bis sich alle Anwesenden darum versammelt hatten. »Das ist der Lageplan des Areals für die zweite Prüfungsrunde. Es wurde bereits komplett abgeriegelt, aber –«

»Das wird Akatsuki kaum aufhalten«, vervollständigte eine weibliche Stimme seinen Satz. Die zugehörige Frau betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von zwei Sunanin.

»Danke, Temari«, meinte Shikamaru mit einer Miene, die das Gegenteil sagte. Unwillig bat er Temari samt ihren beiden Begleitern einen Platz im Kreis der Konohanin an. Sie nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und markierte mit den Spitzen ihres Zeige- und kleinen Fingers zwei Punkte, um die sie je einen Radius bildete.

»Gern geschehen, Shikamaru. Die Angriffe auf die Grenzposten zu Yuki no Kuni tragen eindeutige Anzeichen von Akatsuki. Den Spuren nach zu urteilen, bewegen sie sich Richtung Norden direkt auf Kumogakure zu. Sie wollen etwas hier. Zwischen diesen beiden Punkten verläuft ihre Route, sollten sie ihre Richtung nicht ändern.«

Sakura runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie als Verstärkung für den Ernstfall hier waren, doch in Temaris Worten klang eine Konfrontation mit Akatsuki wie eine Unausweichlichkeit. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

»Das ist keine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, oder? Kumogakure hat einen Bijū und Akatsuki will ihn«, sprach Sai ihren exakten Gedankengang aus. Das erklärte Kumogakures Zurückhaltung. Kein Land wollte gerne preisgeben, dass ein Jinchūriki in ihren Reihen lebte.

Temari streifte ihren Kampffächer von ihren Schultern. »Höchstwahrscheinlich.«

Mit einem Räuspern machte Shikamaru wieder auf sich aufmerksam. »Reine Spekulation. Wir sichern das Prüfungsgelände und greifen im Ernstfall ein. Das ist alles.«

»Was schlägst du vor?«, fragte Sakura nach. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten. Die Friedensverträge waren rigide, eine gemeinsame Mission mehrerer Nationen offiziell zu koordinieren hätte länger gedauert als das gesamte Examen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht wohl bei dieser halben Doppelmission. Viel zu viel konnte schiefgehen.

Shikamaru räusperte sich. »Suna und Konoha sind nicht die einzigen, die geheime Verstärkung geschickt haben. Heute Morgen sind zwei Jōnin aus Iwagakure angekommen, gestern Abend ein Quartett aus Kirigakure. Außerdem wird ein Trio aus Takigakure erwartet. Ich habe gestern alles mit den anderen Teams koordiniert. Konoha übernimmt den nordwestlichen Abschnitt des Prüfungsareals.«

»Wäre es nicht sehr viel einfacher, Kumogakure zu fragen, wer der Jinchūriki ist?«, warf Naruto in den Raum. »Ich meine, einfach auf Gutglück herumzurennen ist zwar meine Art, aber lustig ist das nicht.«

Verächtliches Schnauben erfüllte den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Temaris wegwerfender Geste. »Suna hat eine Anfrage gestellt, einem ausgewählten Kreis die Identität des Jinchūriki zu offenbaren, aber der Raikage weigert sich entschieden –«

»Womit er nicht unrecht hat«, unterbrach Shikamaru sie mit erhobener Hand. »Der Frieden zwischen den Nationen gründet vor allem darauf, dass alle Nationen tun, als wären sie gleichstark. Alleine die Anzahl von Jinchūriki pro Land würde das Ungleichgewicht sichtbar machen, geschweige denn konkrete Namen.«

Naruto nickte aufmerksam mit jedem neuen Wort, das er hörte. »Und wie kommunizieren wir mit den anderen? Ich würde Akatsuki gerne alleine vermöbeln, aber das wäre vielleicht nicht die beste Idee?«

Eine kleine Rauchwolke verpuffte über Shikamarus Händen, die das Fingerzeichen des Widders geformt hielten. »Optische Signale. Wenn ihr auf Akatsuki trefft, werft eine so große Rauchwolke in die Luft wie ihr könnt. Wenn ihr eine Rauchwolke seht, lasst alles stehen und liegen und rennt hin. Subtilität ist nicht notwendig, sobald Akatsuki auftaucht.«

»Verstanden«, sagte Team Sieben unisono. Sie hatten schon so viele Missionen miteinander beendet, groß wie klein, ernst wie lachhaft, traurig wie glücklich, dass es keinen weiteren Abstimmungsbedarf gab. Darum arbeitete Sakura nicht gerne mit anderen Ländern zusammen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Konohanin fußte auf Vertrauen und Loyalität, und genau darum ging es am Ende; Loyalität. Niemand war loyaler als ein Shinobi zu seinem Heimatland.

Sakura trug ihre Bedenken nach draußen, wo der Regen mittlerweile zu feinem Nieseln verkommen war. Bis sie die Umgebungsbedingungen des Prüfungsareals ausreichend eingeschätzt hatten, war der Himmel endlich aufgezogen. Nun liefen sie auf und ab, ab und auf, und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte.

Sie fühlte sich unvorbereitet und sie spürte, dass es Naruto und Sai ebenso ging. Eine Konfrontation mit Akatsuki war schlimm genug. Zu wissen, dass es recht wahrscheinlich dazu kommen würde und nicht einmal Fallen aufstellen zu dürften, war schlimmer. Jedwede Veränderung des Prüfungsareals war strikt untersagt, um keinem der Teilnehmer unfaire Vor- oder Nachteile zu verschaffen.

»Hey, Sakura-chan!«, rief Naruto über seine Schulter zu ihr nach hinten. »Wird schon alles gutgehen!«

Zweifelnd hob sie eine Augenbraue. »Mag sein, aber die ganze Sache macht mich unruhig.«

»Mit fünfzehn hast du diesen Sasori-Typen plattgemacht. Wenn jemand einen Akatsuki zerlegen kann, dann ja wohl du!«

Ja, vor einem halben Jahrzehnt hatte sie mit der Unterstützung einer äußerst starken Kunoichi ein Mitglied von Akatsuki ausgelöscht. Naruto hatte monatelang von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen und tat es auch heute noch immer wieder, wenn er sie aufheitern wollte. Auch diesmal funktioniert es. Sakura schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln und straffte die Schultern. »Danke, Naruto. Du hast recht.«

»Sag ich ja! Das _kann_ nicht schiefge-«

Vier Hände schossen auf ihn zu, zwei davon pinnten ihn an den nächsten Baum, die anderen beiden hielten ihm den Mund zu.

»Du Idiot!«, fauchte Sakura. Unter ihren chakrainfundierten Händen strampelte Naruto wie eine nasse Katze, während er versuchte, in Sais Handlächen zu beißen und sich zu befreien. »Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass du solche Sachen nicht laut sagen sollst! Können wir dich loslassen, ohne dass du rumbrüllst, was für ein Spaziergang das nicht wird?«

Sai entfernte seine Hand, damit sie seine verbale Zusicherung einholen konnten. Stattdessen seufzte Naruto, »Ihr glaubt doch nicht echt an diesen Quatsch vom Team Sieben Axiom.«

»Natürlich nicht«, behauptete Sakura, »aber du kannst auch nicht abstreiten, dass was Wahres dran ist. Wann – und ich möchte ein konkretes Datum hören – gab es jemals _keine_ Komplikation während einer Mission, an der wir drei gemeinsam beteiligt waren? Etwas an unserer Konstellation scheint Unruhen heraufzubeschwören. Rechnen wir lieber nicht damit, dass es diesmal anders sein könnte.«

»Außerdem kommt auch das Nara Axiom zum Tragen«, fügte Sai hinzu. »Shikamaru irrt sich nie.«

»Genaugenommen hat ja Temari gemeint – ja, ja, ist ja gut! Ich versteh schon, worauf ihr hinauswollt.« Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme. »Bin still.«

»Danke«, sagte Sakura leise. Drei Genin zogen unweit vorbei, zügig und leise wie es sich für Shinobi auf Mission gehörte. Voran preschte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden Teamkameraden. »Schaut, da kommt das Team von Tekuno-senpai. Lasst uns verschwinden. Wenn sie uns sehen, werden sie nur nervös.«

Lautlos zogen sie sich zurück ins Dickicht, die Augen wachsam auf die drei jungen Genin gerichtet. Sakura beobachtete sie, wie sie kurz anhielten, etwas besprachen und den Weg wieder fortsetzten.

Bis zum Ende der Prüfung würden sie noch einige Blessuren davontragen, vielleicht sogar einige Tränen weinen. Keinem Geninteam, das bei der erstmöglichen Prüfung angetreten war, war jemals Gutes widerfahren. Shikamaru war der einzige, der es bei ihrer ersten Prüfung einigermaßen heil zum Chūnin geschafft hatte.

»Ich habe Mitleid mit Tekuno-senpai«, sagte Sai, als das Geninteam außer Hörweite war. »Er ist viel zu nachgiebig. Mit zwei Mädchen in einem Team wäre es verwunderlich, wenn sie diese Runde über –« Er brach ab, als eine Faust auf ihn zeigte.

»Suchst du etwa Streit?«, fragte Sakura rhetorisch.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. »So war das nicht gemeint. Mitsuki-chan und Asuka-chan sind einfach keine guten Kunoichis. Sie sind mit Kunai und Jutsu gut, aber viel zu mädchenhaft und emotional und –« Sai setzte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf, als er merkte, dass seine Präzisierung auf wenig positiven Widerhall stieß. Das eine musste Sakura ihm wenigstens lassen; er merkte mittlerweile, wenn er in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war. »Du weißt, was ich sagen will!«

»Gnade vor Recht«, murmelte sie und streckte sich. Sollten ihre beiden tollen Jōnin-Freunde doch ihre _Senpais_ bemitleiden, wo sie als Chūnin eine sehr viel formellere Anrede zu wählen hatte. Narutos Ernennung zum Jōnin wollte ihr immer noch nicht in den Kram passen, doch sie wusste sich zu beherrschen. Erst, wenn er Herr eines Geninteams würde, würde sie auf die Barrikaden steigen. _Das_ wäre zu viel des Guten. Tekuno war viel zu lasch und Hayama mochte niemanden unter einem Meter sechzig, nichtsdestoweniger waren sie kompetent in ihrem Job. Nicht, dass Naruto nicht gut war. Sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als zu behaupten, Uzumaki Naruto gehöre nicht zu den besten Shinobi des Landes, aber seine didaktischen Fähigkeiten konvergierten in einer spöttischen Kurve gegen Null.

Andererseits hätte sie gerne gesehen, wie Naruto mit einem Team wie dem von Tekuno interagiert hätte. Mitglied Nummer Eins war war ein schwerknochiger Legastheniker, der Fingerzeichen prinzipiell seitenverkehrt machte, Mitglied Nummer Zwei war ein ängstliches Mauerblümchen. Und dann war da noch Asuka.

Uchiha Asuka war vor allem das; eine Uchiha. Gesegnet mit Talent und einem einflussreichen Namen, war ihr Selbstbewusstsein größer als gut für sie war. Darüber hinaus war sie eine weinerliche Göre, die sich mehr um eine aufregende Pose bei einem Jutsu als die korrekte Fingerzeichenabfolge sorgte.

Sie war, so musste Sakura sich eingestehen, ihrem zwölfjährigen Ich sehr ähnlich.

»Moment mal«, wisperte Naruto. Panik hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht. »Wenn die kleine Uchiha hier ist …«

Sakura schluckte hart. »Verdammt, du hast recht. Selbst wenn sie kein Jinchūriki ist … Wenn ihr etwas zustößt –« Die drei schauderten synchron. »– häutet Fugaku-san uns bei lebendigem Leib.«

Naruto wimmerte bei der Erinnerung an die Drohung, die Uchiha Fugaku vor zwei Jahren über sämtliche Konohanin ausgesprochen hatte, als seine Nichte Genin geworden war. Wörter wie Eingeweide, kochen und versalzene Konsommee waren darin vorgekommen, was sowohl Furcht als auch eine gehörige Portion Verwirrung gestiftet hatte. Der Himmel wusste, wieso er dieses Mädchen derart protegierte.

Neben Tekunos Team gab es noch zweiunddreißig weitere, die dieses Jahr zur Prüfung antraten. Auf dreiunddreißig Genin in einem hinreichend weitläufigen Wald aufzupassen, war an sich schon schwierig. Nun wurde der Regen auch wieder stärker.

Wahrlich, Sakura mochte diese Mission nicht.

Dennoch lief sie gemeinsam mit Naruto und Sai brav auf und ab, hin und her, rüber und zurück, bis die den Nordwesten des Waldes gut zwei Dutzend Mal durchstreift hatten. Das Zeitlimit dieser Prüfungsrunde betrug drei Tage. Aus zwei Dutzend Mal würde noch viel mehr werden.

Gegen Abend legte Sakura eine Pause ein, um ihren Kalorienbedarf mit Kraftriegeln zu decken und ein kurzes Nickerchen zu machen. Nach drei Stunden löste sie Sai ab, weitere drei Stunden später löste dieser Naruto ab. So ging es die Nacht hindurch, bis das Morgenlicht vereinzelt durch die Baumkronen blinzelte, ehe es wieder von der dicken Wolkendecke verschlungen wurde.

»Es beginnt schon wieder zu regnen«, beschwerte sie sich und trat an Naruto heran, der mit einem seiner Kunai spielte. Sie hatten nur einen kurzen Halt eingelegt, um einem nahen Geninteam Vorsprung zu geben.

»Sakura, Naruto. Seht euch das an. Sie sind hier.«

Das hatte Sakura befürchtet. Eine Inspektion der Schuhabdrücke, die Sai gefunden hatte, ergab schnell, dass das Profil nicht zu handelsüblichen Shinobistiefeln passte.

»Die Spur ist nicht durchgehend«, schloss Sai seine Untersuchung ab. »Sollen wir die anderen verständigen?«

»Zu spät«, entschied Naruto. Seine Augen waren auf einen Punkt zwischen den Bäumen gerichtet. »Der Regen verwischt den Geruch, aber ich kann die vage Richtung erahnen.«

»Wo?« Es war Sai, der angespannt sprach, eine seiner unzähligen Schriftrollen bereit zum Einsatz.

Zur Antwort lief Naruto in eine scheinbar willkürliche Richtung davon. Seine Kameraden folgten ihm lautlos, ihr Chakra bis zur Unkenntlichkeit unterdrückt. Sakura hielt ihr Schaudern zurück, als der niederprasselnde Regen ihre Chūninkleidung durchweichte und ihre Haut erkalten ließ.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Naruto schlagartig auf einem Ast an der unteren Baumkrone einer Eibe stoppte. Ein paar Blätter raschelten, doch ihr sanftes Wispern wurde von einem Horrorschrei übertönt.

»Haut ab!«

Es war Uchiha Asukas Teamkameradin, die verzweifelt schrie. Sie und Asuka hatten sich vor ihrem bewusstlosen Teamkameraden aufgebaut, um eine Kohorte Iwanin von ihm fernzuhalten. Ihre zittrigen Finger umklammerten eine kleine Urne. Eine Box, die wohl ebenfalls Teil der Prüfung war, lag geöffnet abseits der Szene.

»Ich warne euch!« Die Stimme der jungen Kunoichi zitterte nicht weniger als Asukas Finger, die das kleine Gefäß beinahe zerdrückten. Es sah fragil aus, hielt dem Druck jedoch einwandfrei stand.

Sakura warf ein flüchtiges Auge auf das Szenario, das sie schmerzlich an jene Prüfung erinnerte, in der Orochimaru aufgetaucht war. Mit Iwanin war nicht zu spaßen. Sie waren mindestens so hart wie der steinerne Boden, aus dem sie kamen.

»Wir haben keine Zeit zum Babysitten, Naruto.«

»Ja, ja«, machte er abwesend, die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Er atmete tief ein. »Sie müssen hier in der Nähe sein.«

Angespannt straffte Sakura ihre Schultern. Obwohl ihre Augen auf das halbernste Kampfgeplänkel der Genin gerichtet waren, waren ihre Sinne auf die Umgebung fokussiert. Keine fremden Chakrasignaturen, keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche, nur ein wenig Taijutsu, Kawarimi und Waffenwerfen zwischen den Geninteams.

»Naruto«, murmelte Sakura ungeduldig. Mehrere dicke Regentropfen schlugen gegen ihren Kopf.

Naruto schlug die Augen auf. »Da!«

Noch ehe die Silbe verklungen war, flutete entfesseltes Chakra einer Welle gleich über die Lichtung, auf der die Genin ihren Disput ausfochten. Donnergrollen ertönte, und wo zuvor Asuka eine Attacke eines Iwanin geblockt hatte, standen plötzlich breitbeinig vier Shinobi in einer Parade verschränkt. Es war ein Reflex gewesen, sodass Sakura im Nachhinein nicht mehr wusste, wie genau sie Asuka und ihre Kameraden aus der Schusslinie gezogen hatte. Sai war demselben Instinkt gefolgt und hatte die Iwanin beiseitegestoßen. Indes hatte Naruto sich zusammen mit einer blonden Kunoichi in die Blockade gegen die beiden Akatsuki verkeilt. Sein Kunai war nur knapp unter ihrem Wakizashi gegen eine überdimensionierte Sense des einen Akatsuki geprallt. Sein Partner war von Narutos Kagebunshin pariert worden.

Bevor Sakura sich um die Szene vor ihr oder die verletzten Genin um sie herum kümmerte, formte sie das Fingerzeichen, das Shikamaru ihnen gezeigt hatte. Die dicken Rauchschwaden, die aufstiegen, wurden vom herabkommenden Regen niedergeschlagen. Hoffentlich sah jemand das Signal. Erst dann wandte sie sich den Verletzten zu.

»Alles in Ordnung, Asuka-chan?«, fragte sie das Mädchen, das ihre dunkelblauen Augen geschockt geweitet hatte. »Asuka-chan, hör mir zu. Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden. Nehmt euren Freund und lauft, hast du verstanden?«

»J-ja«, hauchte das Mädchen. Ihre Lippen waren blutig gebissen, ihr blasser Teint aschfahl. Die schwarzen Stirnfransen klebten nass und verschwitzt an ihren Schläfen, und obwohl sie gesprochen hatte, bewegte sie sich kein Stück.

Während Sakura versuchte, Asuka zum Reagieren zu bewegen, hatte Sai sich aus Mitsukis hilfesuchenden Klammergriff befreit und war Naruto zu Hilfe geeilt. Er ließ die Fronten mit einem Tintenlöwen auseinanderstieben, sodass die beiden Akatsuki nach rückwärts taumelten.

»Sind sie hinter dir her?«, rief er der Kunoichi zu, deren Hitai-ate sie als Kumonin auswies.

Sie griff ihr Wakizashi um, während sie ihren Stand festigte. »Ja. Ich konnte sie auf halber Höhe abhängen, doch sie müssen mich wieder aufgespürt haben!«

»Yugito-san!«, drang plötzlich ein Männerchor durch die Bäume. Vier Kumonin hechteten auf die Lichtung; sie wurden mit einer flüssigen Sensenbewegung aus dem Weg gewischt. Wie leblose Fliegen klatschten sie an umstehende Baumstämme, die verheißungsvoll im Kanon mit ihren Knochen knackten. Der grauhaarige Akatsuki war stark.

»Kakuzu«, sagte er mit einem verstörenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Lass sie uns töten.«

Seine Worte waren wenig überraschend. Furchteinflößender war sein verzerrtes Grinsen. Wenn sein Partner Kakuzu hieß, war er selbst Hidan. Sarutobi Asumas Mörder. Naruto schien es im selben Moment realisiert zu haben, denn er sprengte nach vorne und rammte ihm mithilfe zweier Kagebunshin ein provisorisches Rasengan in den Magen. Zumindest versuchte er es; Hidan wich mit einem Seitenschritt aus, dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Die Bewegungen, die jeder einzelne anwesende Shinobi in dem blutigen Reigen vollführte, waren mit ungeübtem Auge kaum zu erkennen. Sakura, die am Rand der Lichtung Asuka im Arm hielt, erfasste nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was geschah, bis ein gellender Schrei die angespannte Atmosphäre zerriss. Ein einziger Angriff hatte die Machtverhältnisse gedreht.

Sai war zu Boden gegangen, Yugito ausweichend zurückgesprungen, die beiden Akatsuki lenkten Narutos Rasen Shuriken ab als wäre es ein Lufthauch und ein Schrei ertönte. Sakura sah sich um. Solange sie nicht wusste, dass niemand ihre akute medizinische Versorgung benötigte, konnte sie nicht in den aktiven Kampf eingreifen. Dann sah sie das Bündel einige Meter abseits.

Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung stieß sie Asuka hinter einen Baum in Deckung, sprang auf und hastete zu ihrer Teamkollegin, die blutüberströmt auf dem nassen Erdboden zusammengebrochen war. Die charakteristischen Verletzungen ihrer Haut, die vom strömenden Regen reingewaschen wurde, ließen nur auf eines schließen. Während Naruto und Yugito mit geballter Schlagkraft nach vorne stürmten, schleifte sie Mitsukis schlaffen Körper an den Rand des Schlachtfeldes.

»Kannst du mich hören? Wie ist dein Name? Hey!«, rief sie. Rasen Shuriken war übel, vor allem, wenn der Getroffene nicht einmal versucht hatte, es zu blocken. Die Verletzungen waren nicht so tief wie bei einem direkten Treffer, doch die Ausläufer der Jutsu hatten lebensbedrohliche Spuren hinterlassen. Hoffentlich kam Naruto alleine klar.

»M-Mitsuki …« Ihr schwaches Säuseln war Musik in ihren Ohren. Die leeren braunen Augen des Mädchens schweiften hin und her, ohne etwas zu fokussieren. Sie war an der Kippe zur Bewusstlosigkeit.

»Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren, Mitsuki-chan«, erklärte Sakura. »Du musst wachbleiben, hörst du?«

»Wieso … rauscht es so?«

Ihr Wimmern war herzzerreißend, doch Sakura hatte Übung darin, Störvariablen auszublenden. »Du bist tapfer, Mitsuki-chan. Willst du Chūnin werden? Deshalb bist du doch hier. Wenn du deine Augen offenhältst, bist du einen Schritt näher an deinem Ziel. Asuka-chan ist dort hinten, sie macht sich Sorgen, und dein Freund – wie heißt er? Kannst du mit den Namen deines Teamkameraden sagen?«

Der Name, den sie wisperte, war im erbarmungslosen Strömen des Regens unverständlich. Noch bevor sie zum schwierigen Teil der Behandlung übergehen konnte, begannen Mitsukis Lider über den nach innen verdrehten Iriden zu beben.

»Mitsuki-chan, sieh mich an!«, blaffte sie ihre Patientin an, erfolglos. Mitsukis leerer Blick verflüchtigte sich in eine andere Realität.

Gerade als sie das Chakra in ihren Handflächen zu einer stärkeren Jutsu formierte, durchschnitt ein Schrei ihre Konzentration. In der Peripherie ihres Sichtfeldes sah sie die Kunoichi aus Kumogakure auf dem Boden aufschlagen und regungslos mit von sich gestreckten Gliedmaßen liegenbleiben. Das bedeutete Naruto gegen Kakuzu und Hidan. Ein kürzlich zum Jōnin ernannter Konohashinobi gegen zwei S-Klasse Nukenin. Naruto war stark, aber er konnte nicht gewinnen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil befand Sakura sich in einem Dilemma – Mitsukis Leben oder Narutos?

Dann tauchten sie auf.

Ihre Präsenz explodierte auf der Lichtung wie eine Sprengfalle der Hoffnung. Sie hatten ihre Chakrasignaturen so perfekt unter jeder merkbaren Schwelle gehalten, dass Sakura sie nicht hatte kommen spüren. Eine Woge der Erleichterung schwappte über sie hinweg. Jemand hatte ihr Signal gesehen! Nein, nicht jemand –

_Sie_.

Unter allen elitären ANBU Einheiten Konohas, hatte es ausgerechnet diesen Kader nach Kumogakure verschlagen.

»_Teme!_«

Naruto raffte sich auf, blutüberströmt, und wischte sich ein rotes Rinnsal Blut vom Kinn. Noch vor einer Minute hatte er gewirkt, als sei er fertig mit der Welt. Uchiha Sasukes Auftauchen gab ihm neue Energie; wütende, rivalisierende Energie, die Sasuke zumindest oberflächlich völlig kalt ließ. Keiner der Konohanin brauchte die Gesichter hinter den Masken der restlichen ANBU zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer sie waren. Selbst wenn Zweifel bestanden hätten, verriet Asukas erleichtertes Japsen ihre Identität.

Naruto schien sich nichts aus dem eindrucksvollen Auftreten des berühmten Quartetts zu machen. Mit neuem Kampfgeist preschte nach vorne, direkt auf Hidan zu, dicht gefolgt von Sasuke. Auf ein Handzeichen ihres Captains hin setzten die anderen beiden Mitglieder des Teams samt ihm selbst nach.

All das war in nicht einmal zehn Sekunden geschehen und es gab Sakura die Freiheit, sich völlig auf ihre Patientin zu konzentrieren. Sie sah nicht, wie Naruto an der Seite der vier ANBU gegen Kakuzu und Hidan kämpfte; blendete die pulsierende Chakrawellen aus, die bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen freigesetzt wurden. Für sie stand etwas ganz anderes als der Sieg auf dem Spiel.

Es waren bange Augenblicke, in denen sie begann, ihr eigenes Chakra mit Mitsukis zu verweben. Diese Methode hatte sie noch kein einziges Mal an einem lebendigen Menschen geübt, aber welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Während sie ihr Chakra mit Mitsukis harmonisierte, versuchte sie mit halben Ohr die scharfen Kommandos des ANBU Captains zu hören. Solange er alles im Griff hatte, konnte sie sich um ihre Patientin kümmern. _Vor, Angriff, Formieren!_, vernahm sie am Rande ihres Fokus.

Dann, plötzlich, Stille. Captain Uchiha Itachis Stimme.

»Sasuke, Naruto, folgt Hidan! Yūgao, Shisui, übernehmt Kakuzu! Ich kümmere mich um Yugito-san.«

Sakura hatte das vibrierende Chakra nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkt. Es waren zu viele Präsenzen, als dass sie sie hätte ausdifferenzieren können. Die Überraschung, mit der sie Yugitos chakraumhüllten Körper sah, hätte tödlich sein können. Panik schlug ihr ins von Emotionen leergefegte Gesicht; sie brachten es einem bei, keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Es war schwach. Sie war nicht schwach. Doch sie war überfordert. Mitsuki, Sai, Asuka, die Iwanin – es waren zu viele Verletzte für eine Iryōnin.

»Das Chakra von Nibi drückt durch ihr eigenes«, riss Itachi sie aus ihrem kurzen Schock. »Bist du verletzt, Sakura-san?«

Sie schüttelte panisch den Kopf. »Aber alle anderen. Ich kann sie nicht alle auf einmal heilen!«

Itachi festige seinen Stand, einen Kunai gezückt, als das Ding, das Yugito gewesen war, sich ihnen näherte. Es war wie damals, als rotes Chakra Naruto umwabert hatte; todbringend und giftig für ihn selbst. Sie hatte einen ellenlangen Bericht darüber geschrieben.

»Sakura-san, wenn du ihren Körper heilst, geht das Chakra des Bijū zurück, ist das korrekt?«

»Ja, aber wie soll ich …«

»Ich halte sie fest.«

Sie würde sich später über den Befehlston brüskieren. Für den Moment war sie froh, Uchiha Itachi als Frontmann zu haben. Als dieser schnellte er vor, wich einer willkürlichen Attacke von Yugito aus, umrundete sie und schlug sie zu Boden. Die formlose Andeutung eines Schwanzes wurde klarer durch die zugefügten Verletzungen und das knapper werdende Chakra.

Es war riskant, Mitsuki ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, wenn auch nur für kurz, und Sakura spürte im Aufstehen, dass es für sie selbst ebenfalls keine gute Idee war. Ihre Beine zitterten vom Chakraverlust, ihr Herz raste. Yugito hatte sich wieder aufgerafft und wütete in einem schnellen Zweikampf mit Itachi.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_, schalt sie sich. Ihr Gang wurde schneller und fester; Schwäche zu zeigen war keine Option. Nicht vor Uchiha Itachi, nicht vor ihrem Team und schon gar nicht vor ihr selbst. Endlich fand sie eine Öffnung, stieg in den Kampf ein und lenkte Yugito gerade so weit ab, dass Itachi sie zu Boden schmettern konnte. Mit einer chakrainfundierten Hand, einem ebensolchen Knie und Uchihas Hilfe pinnte Sakura die wild strampelnde und fauchende Jinchūriki auf das feuchte Gras.

Itachis kritischem Blick ignorierend, machte Sakura sich kontrolliert hektisch an die Arbeit. Eine Dosis Shōsen no Jutsu und ein paar Gefäßreparaturen reichten, um das wildgewordene Chakra zurückzudrängen. Erst als der letzte Funken verschwunden war, ließ Sakura von ihr ab. Sie wollte sich erschöpft zurückfallen lassen, Arme und Beine von sich strecken, aber Mitsuki lag dort und ein halbes Dutzend anderer Verletzter.

Wenn sie schon vor dem älteren Uchihabruder keine Schwäche zeigen durfte, würde sie es vor dem gerade zurückgekehrten jüngeren noch weniger.

Und doch konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren, als ihre

Muskeln nachgaben und sie zu Boden fiel.


	2. Odd Brother

**Z W E I**

**G**leich hinter Sasuke betrat Naruto die Lichtung. Er war verschwitzt und verstimmt und funkelte seinen ewigen Rivalen von der Seite an. Sasuke löste davon unbeeindruckt die Maske von seinem Gesicht. »Wir haben ihn verloren, etwa zwei Kilometer südlich von hier. Er hat das Prüfungsgelände wohl längst verlassen.«

»Verstanden«, sagte Itachi.

Sakura versuchte, seinen Tonfall zu deuten. Es war unmöglich. Zumindest wenn man, so wie sie, um Mitsukis Leben kämpfte. Oder besser gesagt, sein Chakra für sich die Arbeit machen ließ. Jishukonji no Jutsu hatte den Vorteil, dass das Chakra des Anwenders selbstständig im Körper des Rezipienten arbeitete. Es war keine Patentheilung, aber zumindest hielt es den Patienten einige Zeit lang am Leben. Sie speiste die letzte Verknüpfung ein, dann wandte sie sich Asuka zu.

Das Mädchen kniete etwas abseits, nach wie vor im Schockzustand. Eine schnelle Untersuchung ergab zwei gebrochene Knochen und ein paar geprellte Rippen, ansonsten war ihr Chakralevel niedrig. Ehe Sakura sich um die Blessuren kümmern konnte, rannte Asuka an ihr vorbei und schlang weinend ihre Arme um die Hüfte ihres älteren Cousins, der in der Mitte der Lichtung Shisui und Yūgao in Empfang nahm.

»Er ist uns entwischt«, berichtete Yūgao mit verschränkten Armen. Sie hatte, wie auch alle anderen, ihre Maske abgesetzt. »Asuka-chan, deine Wunden sind noch nicht richtig behandelt.«

Asuka schniefte aus Protest an Itachis Seite. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter. »Es war abzusehen, dass wir die Fährte verlieren. Immerhin konnten wir sie daran hindern, Nibi in die Hände zu bekommen. Wie steht es um Yugito-sans Gesundheit, Sakura-san?«

Sakura schreckte unwillkürlich auf, als sie sich direkt angesprochen fand. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem derzeitigen Patienten abwendend, nickte sie in Yugitos Richtung. »Sie ist bald wieder fit. Ein, zwei Tage vielleicht. Jinchūriki sind zäh. Nicht wahr, Naruto?« Zum Beweis klopfte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Etwas zu fest, denn er kippte japsend ein Stück nach vorne, von wo aus er auf die westliche Grenze der Lichtung sah, an der ein Dutzend Shinobi auftauchte.

»Wir haben das Signal –«, begann der Vorderste, ein Sunanin, brach jedoch ab. Hinter ihm kamen Temari und ihre grimmige Miene zum Vorschein. Jedes weitere Wort war überflüssig, die Szene erklärte sich von selbst. Der Zwischenfall war allem Anschein nach mit einer ANBU Mission zusammengefallen und fiel demzufolge unter Konohas Anspruch. Sakura wusste das und Temari musste es auch wissen. Sie rümpfte unzufrieden die Nase, ehe sie ihren Männern den Abmarsch befahl.

War kein Kage anwesend, hatten die ANBU das Sagen. Sakura begnügte sich also damit, die restlichen Verletzten zu versorgen und Sasuke und Naruto davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Der Rest der ANBU Einheit suchte die Umgebung ab, danach waren sie verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Sakura war froh, gerettet worden zu sein. Bloß, wie war es dazu gekommen? Konohas berühmteste ANBU Einheit war unmöglich zufällig aufgetaucht. Bis sie wieder in Konoha war, hatte Sakura an die hundert Szenarien und Erklärungen ausgedacht, eine absurder als die andere. Sie musste es einfach so hinnehmen.

Ihr Bericht bei Tsunade fiel knapp aus. Einerseits, weil Sakura müde war und nur hier stand, weil Naruto und Sai die längeren Stäbchen gezogen hatten. Andererseits, weil die Hokage bereits alles Relevante von Uchiha Itachis Nachrichtenraben erfahren hatte.

Also riss Sakura die Vorgänge der Mission ab, füllte ein paar Lücken des ANBU Berichts mit ihrer Perspektive auf und nahm einen Schluck Tee, als ihre Kehle begann zu kratzen. Der Geschmack ließ sie den Mund verziehen. Nein. Wenn sie ehrlich darüber nachdachte, war es nicht der Tee. Es ihrer ernüchternde Begegnung mit der herausragenden ANBU-Einheit, die einen schalen Nachgeschmack bei ihr hinterlassen hatte.

»Ich bin froh, dass du dort warst, Sakura«, sagte Tsunade und entließ ihre Schülerin damit aus der Notwendigkeit weiterer Ausführungen. »Fugaku war schon hier und hat mir in einem Tobsuchtsanfall erklärt, wie unmöglich er es findet, dass seine Nichte im Krankenhaus liegt. Natürlich gibt er euch die Schuld für ihre Verletzungen, aber was soll's.«

»Klasse…«, murmelte Sakura. Es war nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen, die kleine Uchiha ins Krankenhaus zu schicken, aber sie nahm lieber Fugakus Schuldzuweisung jetzt in Kauf als später, falls sie in ihrer Erschöpfung doch eine interne Blutung übersehen hatte.

Tsunade zuckte die Schultern. »Mach dir nichts draus. Fugaku macht es mehr zu schaffen, dass seine Lieblingsnichte die Prüfung abbrechen musste. In ein paar Tagen hat er sich wieder beruhigt. Um das andere Mädchen steht es weniger gut.«

Die Müdigkeit war zu stark, um Sakura eine starke Reaktion abzuringen. Die brauchte es vor ihrer Lehrmeisterin auch nicht. Tsunade kannte ihre Selbstzweifel.

»Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Die Jishukonji no Jutsu war fehlerfrei, viel besser als unter den Umständen zu erwarten. Ich habe Tekuno ja gesagt, er soll sich von der kleinen Uchiha nicht einlullen lassen, egal was sie für ein Theater macht, aber wer hört denn schon auf mich? Ich bin ja nur Hokage.«

»Typisch Uchihas.«

»Ja, die nerven sowieso schon wieder wegen –«, brummte Tsunade, brach jedoch ab, als ihr bewusstwurde, mit wem sie sprach. Die politischen Streitigkeiten zwischen Uchihas und Hokage waren nichts, das man mit irgendwelchen Chūnin besprach, Schülerin oder nicht. »Wie auch immer. Danke, Sakura. Du kannst gehen.«

Sakura nickte und strengte sich an, ihre müden Beine zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Zuhause würde sie ein ausgiebiges heißes Bad nehmen müssen, ehe der Muskelkater genügend abgeklungen war, um Schlaf zu finden. Diese Mission war nervenaufreibend gewesen, wie jede Mission. Doch etwas störte sie und hinderte sie daran, die Türschnalle nach unten zu drücken.

»Tsunade-sama…«, begann sie, nach der korrekten Formulierung suchend. »Nicht, dass ich nicht froh wäre über Captain Uchihas dramatische Rettung, aber …«

»Aber was hatte meine beste ANBU-Einheit bei einer Chūninprüfung zu suchen, zu der ich eigentlich mein bestes Chaosteam geschickt hatte?« Tsunades spöttischer Ton schwang in Ernst um. »Das hatte nichts mit euch zu tun oder damit, dass ich euch nicht vertraue.«

»Womit dann?«

»Wir behandeln es diskret, aber es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Akatsukis Aktivitäten zunehmen. Die ANBU sollten die Spuren von Yu no Kuni aus verfolgen in der Hoffnung, dass sie Akatsuki davor erwischen und gar nicht erst in die Nähe der Prüfung lassen. Wie du wohl bemerkt hast, war Akatsuki schneller als erwartet. Wer weiß, wie viele Opfer es gegeben hätte, wenn ihr sie nicht in Schach gehalten hättet.«

Das war nicht die Antwort, die Sakura sich gewünscht hatte, aber sie hatte etwas Ähnliches erwartet. Natürlich schickte man nicht bloß Team Sieben los – nein, natürlich schickte man nicht _sie_ los, wenn es um Akatsuki ging. Es nagte an ihr, als bloßer Stolperstein abgestellt worden zu sein. Noch mehr nagte an ihr, dass Tsunade damit vollkommen rechthatte.

»In diesen Zeiten ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten, Sakura«, unterbrach Tsunade ihren inneren Monolog. »Der Tsuchikage ist ein Idiot und wer weiß, wer dem Mizukage nachfolgt, wenn er endlich ins Gras beißt. Friedensverträge werden auf Papier unterzeichnet und Papier ist geduldig. Pass auf, welchen unserer Verbündeten du vertraust.«

Sakura sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mizu oder Tsuchi no Kuni irgendwelche Dummheiten unternahmen. Mizu no Kuni hatte sich noch nie an politischen Affären beteiligt und Tsuchi no Kuni mochte seit Jahren nach einer Entschuldigung suchen, irgendjemandem den Krieg zu erklären, aber welche Chance hatten sie schon gegen vier andere Nationen? Dennoch sagte sie, »Ja, Tsunade-sama.«

Den Weg nach Hause über durchdachte sie ihren Standpunkt. Übersah sie etwa? War sie zu naiv? War sie deswegen nicht zur Jōnin geeignet, weil sie zu gutgläubig und optimistisch war?

Erst das heiße Wasser in ihrer kleinen Badewanne ließ sie langgezogen seufzen und lenkte ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Das Wissen, dass ANBU-Einheiten auf Akatsukijagd waren, vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Egal wie sehr es sie ärgerte, Sasuke war längst eine andere Liga. Seine Jutsus, seine Präzision, seine Kraft – nach allem waren Naruto und sie nur ein Hindernis für ihn gewesen. Nein, _sie_ war das Hindernis gewesen. Seine ANBU-Kollegen standen ihm um nichts nach. Wer konnte es schon mit Akatsuki aufnehmen, wenn nicht sie?

»_Argh!_«, stieß sie aus und schlug frustriert mit der flachen Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche. Wieso nur war jeder, den sie kannte, so viel stärker als sie? Das _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein!

Der Versuch, an etwas andere zu denken, schlug fehl. Team Sieben hatte die nächsten Tage zur freien Verfügung, und, so erbärmlich es auch war, Haruno Sakura hatte keine Hobbies.

Darum raunte sie am nächsten Morgen missmutig, als die Strahlen der Mittagssonne ihr Gesicht wärmten und sie tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Sie hatte sich im Innenhof niedergelassen, um während ihrer Pause die Fortschritte einer ihrer Patientinnen zu beobachten.

Moegis Operation vor drei Monaten war die erste Knochenrekonstruktion gewesen, die sie als Chefärztin ohne Shizune oder Tsunade durchgeführt hatte. Sie war ein Erfolg gewesen, sodass die junge Kunoichi mittlerweile wieder mehrere Minuten ohne Unterbrechung gehen konnte. Die Physiotherapeutin war nur mehr zur Sicherheit da.

»Sakura-sensei!« Moegi winkte ihr stolz zu und Sakura prostete nicht minder stolz mit ihrer halbleeren Teetasse zurück. Darum war sie hier; das Krankenhaus war ihr Metier und niemand, außer Tsunade und in einigen Bereichen Shizune, konnten ihr hier das Wasser reichen. Das waren die Erfolgsmomente, die sie brauchte, um nicht vollkommen auszuflippen.

Von ihrem Platz aus räkelte sie sich im Wohlgefallen ihres Siegs über zwei zerbröckelte Röhrenknochen. Selbst als Moegi vor Übermut niederfiel, konnte Sakura nicht umhin, sich selbst zu gratulieren. Sie bildete sich nichts darauf ein, ein Menschenleben gerettet zu haben. Jeder zweitklassige Auszubildende hätte die Versorgung übernehmen können. Ihre Knochenstruktur wieder funktionsfähig gemacht zu haben, war das, worauf sie stolz war. Sie hatte kein Mädchen gerettet, sondern eine Kunoichi. Fragliche Kunoichi lag zwar eben weinend auf dem Boden, aber was waren schon Details?

»Haruno-sensei, ein neuer Patient für Sie«, verständigte eine Schwester sie durch eines der geöffneten Fenster.

Damit war Sakuras Mittagspause offiziell zu Ende. Sobald sie das Krankenhaus betrat, würde sie neben der Versorgung ihrer Patienten tausend Freigaben erteilen und Dokumente abnehmen müssen. Betrachtete man das Übermaß an Papierkram, den sie teilweise zu bewältigen hatte, mochte man meinen, sie sei sie die einzige Chefärztin hier.

Ehe sie das Behandlungszimmer betrat, straffe sie die Schultern und setzte ihr professionellstes Lächeln auf.

»Hallo, Sakura-sensei«, grüßte ihre Patientin sie freundlich. Diese Stimme war so sanft und weich, dass Sakura regelmäßig vergaß, wie zerstörerisch ihre Besitzerin sein konnte.

»Hinata.« Sie nahm sich das ausgefüllte Krankenblatt. Hinata sah ihr schweigend zu, Hände in den Schoß gelegt, Füße vom Untersuchungstisch baumelnd.

»Die Werte sehen gut aus«, sagte sie und zog eine Taschenlampe aus ihrem Kittel. »Sieh meinen Finger an. Rechtes Auge schließen. Linkes Auge schließen. Beide schließen. Jetzt wieder öffnen und zweimal blinzeln. Sehr gut. Endlich mal jemand, die sich tatsächlich ans Protokoll hält. Ich bin begeistert.«

Sakura seufzte. Meist kamen Shinobi blutüberströmt und dem Tode nahe nach einer Mission ins Krankenhaus, nicht wie eigentlich vorgeschrieben zur Nachuntersuchung. Hinata war eine seltene und noch dazu dankbare Ausnahme, was man von ihrem sturköpfigen Cousin oder ihrer überheblichen Schwester nicht so leicht behaupten konnte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen Sakura die ältere Hyūgatochter fast als sowas wie eine enge Freundin bezeichnete.

Sie bat Hinata, das Byakugan zu aktivieren und richtete den Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe in seine Mitte, dann hakte sie den letzten Punkt ihrer Checkliste ab. »Leicht gerötet durch Überanstrengung und Wind, aber nach einem mehrtägigen Aufenthalt in Kaze no Kuni ist das wenig überraschend. Hol dir ein paar Augentropfen aus der Apotheke, dann wird das in zwei Tagen wieder. Wo ist der Rest deines Teams?«

Hinata zuckte die Schultern. »Neji-nii ist wahrscheinlich schon zu Hause, Kiba-kun ist mit Akamaru beim Tierarzt und Kurenai-sensei sollte hier irgendwo sein.«

»Männer«, murmelte Sakura und verdrehte die Augen.

»Du klingst heute sehr pessimistisch.«

Natürlich tat sie das, weil sie es war. Es war kein Wunder, dass es ihren Mitmenschen auffiel. »Der letzte Auftrag ist nicht gelaufen wie geplant.« Auf Hinatas fragend geneigten Kopf fügte sie vage hinzu, »ANBU.« Weiter kam sie nicht. Fußgetrampel kündigte Krankenhauspersonal an, das wenige Sekunden später von einem Notfall im Ambulanzzimmer Vier berichtete, der Sakuras Anwesenheit erforderte.

Ihre abgefertigte Patientin winkte ihr herzlich zum Abschied, was Sakura nicht mehr sah. Sie war längst auf den Gang getreten, von wo aus ihre eiligen Schritte sie in die Ambulanz führten. Als sie Zimmer Nummer Vier betrat, blieb sie schlagartig stehen.

Sharingan. Überall. Drei Paar starrten sie an, das vierte gehörte dem Patienten, über den Shizune gebeugt war. Es war Shisui, der vor Schmerzen zitternd auf dem Behandlungstisch lag, um seine Augen eine getrocknete Blutspur. Schuldzuweisungen, Brüskierungen und Drohungen erfüllten gemeinsam mit Shisuis Schmerzensschreien und dem Klappern von Equipment die hektische Szene.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte Sakura auf dem Weg zum Behandlungstisch, die aufgebrachte Uchiha-Meute ignorierend. Nun war nicht die Zeit, eingeschüchtert zu sein.

»Kibakufuda. Verbrennungen zweiten Grades. Du bist doch Expertin für Dōjutsus, Sakura. Wie schlimm ist es?«

Seit wann sie Expertin für Dōjutsus war, wusste Sakura nicht, dennoch hatte sie mit Abstand am meisten Erfahrung damit. Augen waren heikel, vor allem solche. »Schafft die Leute raus«, befahl sie zwei Schwestern, die ein Tablett mit Werkzeugen präpariert hatten. Die beiden kleingewachsenen Frauen hatten Mühe, drei männliche Uchihas aus dem Behandlungszimmer zu werfen, vor allem der größte von ihnen weigerte sich vehement.

Eine großzügige Dosis Sedativa stellte Shisui ruhig und gab Sakura die Möglichkeit für klare Anweisungen. »Operationssaal eins vorbereiten. Holt Kurokawa-sensei und Miura. Und Sie«, wandte sie sich an die unerwünschten Uchihas im Raum, »_raus_ aus meinem Behandlungszimmer. _Alle und sofort_.«

Mit allen Händen an Shisuis Verletzungen, hatte sie keine frei, um sie in die Hüften zu stemmen oder die Umstehenden physisch hinauszuwerfen. Erst sah es aus, als wollten die Uchihas einen Streit anzetteln, aber das Leben ihres Familienmitglieds war ihnen offensichtlich mehr wert als das sinnlose Kräftemessen mit einer Ärztin. Bloß einer blieb einen Augenblick länger stehen.

ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi sah sie geduldig an, als erwarte er eine Antwort auf die Frage, die sie ihm nicht beantworten konnte. Sie _vermutete_, dass Shisui durchkommen würde, aber sie wusste es besser als halbgare Prognosen zwischen Tür und Angel abzugeben. Menschen hatten Schlimmeres überlebt, Menschen waren an weniger Schlimmem gestorben.

Also schwieg sie und ignorierte den stechenden Blick in ihrem Rücken, als sie mit Shizune und einer Krankenschwester Shisuis Trage in den Operationssaal rollte.

Wie erhofft verlief der Eingriff ohne Komplikationen. Geschädigte Nerven konnten schnell geheilt werden, wenn man den Dreh raushatte. Die Wunden waren vorwiegend oberflächlich, aber zahlreich genug, um extra vorsichtig zu sein. Es stimmte, dass Sakura durch die regelmäßigen Behandlungen von Kakashi, Hinata, Neji und Asuka viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit diversen augenabhängigen Kekkei Genkai gesammelt hatte. Uchiha Fugaku würde dennoch etwas zu bemängeln finden. Darum stellte sie sicher, dass es nichts Relevantes sein würde.

Die Rückmeldung des Operationsverlaufs samt Genesungsprognose übernahm einer ihrer Kollegen, sodass Sakura den Rest ihrer Pause mit einer Tasse Tee über dem liegengebliebenen Papierkram verbringen konnte. Mittlerweile konnte sie verstehen, weshalb Tsunades Schreibtisch ständig überquoll. Hinkte man einmal hinterher, holte man nicht so schnell wieder auf.

Etliche Berichte später zeigte ihre Uhr kurz vor Feierabend. Der Tag war lang gewesen. Ein letzter Kontrollgang zu ihren kritischsten Patienten brachte sie auch zu Shisuis Zimmer.

Schon am Gang hatte sie die halb unterdrückte Präsenz neben Shisui gespürt und sich gefragt, ob es ethisch vertretbar wäre, erst morgen nach ihm zu sehen. War es nicht, daher trat sie mit ihrer professionellsten Miene ein und nahm den Patientenbogen am Fußende des Krankenbettes auf, ohne Uchiha Itachi mehr als eines knappen Grußes zu würdigen.

Das sauber ausgefüllte Blatt offenbarte stabile Vitalfunktionen, die von den friedlich piependen Monitoren bestätigt wurden, sodass Sakura ihre Initialen in das unterste freie Feld setzte. Damit war ihre Aufgabe erledigt, sie konnte nach Hause gehen. Doch etwas an Itachi ließ sie beim Rausgehen innehalten.

Er saß da; einfach nur da, in ANBU-Uniform und ohne Maske. Nichts an ihm ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihn im Entferntesten kümmerte, dass sie da war, dass sie seinem Cousin das Leben gerettet hatte, dass sie ihren Feierabend ein paar Minuten später begann, nur um sicherzugehen, dass es Shisui gut ging.

Es ärgerte sie. Mehr als es sie hätte ärgern dürfen.

Damit, dass viele Shinobi die medizinische Versorgung in Konoha als gegeben ansahen, hatte sie sich längst abgefunden. Sie verlangte keine Geschenke oder überschwänglichen Dankesreden auf ihren heroischen Einsatz. Aber dass ihn ihre Fähigkeiten überhaupt nicht berührten, wo sie seit ihrer Rettung durch ihn an sich zweifelte, war zu viel.

»Behandlungsraum Sieben ist frei, gleich nebenan.«

Uchiha Itachi war nicht verdutzt, generell war nie ein Uchiha irgendetwas anderes als aalglatt und herablassend, aber er war das, was dem am nächsten kam; geringfügig irritiert. »Wie bitte?«

Sie deutete auf einen blutigen Schnitt, der sich über seinen Oberarm bis unter seine Uniform zog. »Du bist verletzt und du kommst von einer Mission zurück. Also, Behandlungsraum Sieben.«

»Ich habe keine Zeit für unnötige Untersuchungen.«

»Weil du ein Uchiha bist und wichtigere Dinge zu tun hast? Es ist mir egal, ob du Sasuke-kuns verschrobener Bruder bist oder der Daimyō höchstpersönlich. Behandlungsraum Sieben, wenn du so freundlich wärst?« Damit ging sie voran und hielt die Tür auf, bis Itachi sich wortlos erhob und ihr folgte. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein jubilierte über den sinnlosen Sieg. Sie hatte geglaubt, über solchen Machtspielchen zu stehen.

Offensichtlich nicht.

Darum wies sie Uchiha Itachi, ANBU-Captain und Klanerben, an, sich auf den Behandlungstisch zu setzen und seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln, während sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt einen Wattebausch in Desinfektionsmittel tauchte und sich fragte, was zur Hölle sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. Wie sollte sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen? Ganz klar, indem sie seinen Kratzer kurz abtupfte, alibihalber ein Pflaster darauf klebte und ihn so schnell als möglich nach Hause schickte. Die Flucht nach vorne war ihre einzige Chance.

»Also gut, Itachi-san, das wird jetzt –«, begann sie wie üblich den Effekt des Desinfektionsmittels anzukündigen. War sie verrückt, eine ANBU-Captain vor leichtem Brennen zu warnen?

Schweigend wandte sie sich Itachis Arm zu, ehe sie ihre Lage noch schlimmer machen konnte.

»Das muss ein sehr komplizierter Schnitt sein«, meinte Itachi nach einer Weile. Die Stille im Raum war so zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen, dass Sakura innerlich über seine Stimme erschrak.

Es war ein _verdammter Schnitt_. Nichts daran war kompliziert, außer der Situation sie nicht auf die geringfügige Wunde fokussiert hätte, wäre sie Itachis kritischem Blick begegnet und hätte die Nerven verloren. Ihre Finger zitterten fast vor Anspannung, als sie eine Salbe auftrug und ein Pflaster darüber klatschte, das er wahrscheinlich in den nächsten sechzig Sekunden wieder abziehen würde.

»Das war's«, schloss sie ab, was auch immer das gewesen war. Eine Behandlung wohl kaum, eher das Ergebnis eines Akts impulsiver Dummheit. »Schönen Tag noch, Itachi-san.«

Sakura bemühte sich, nicht übermäßig schnell aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen. Erst als sie geschützt vor argwöhnischen Uchihaaugen in ihren Bürosessel sank, warf sie ihre Arme in die Höhe und hämmerte mit geballten Fäusten gegen die Luft.

»_Du_ …«, raunte sie sich selbst an.

Wenn Uchiha Itachi sie bislang nicht für einen Idioten gehalten hatte, hatte er nun allen Grund dazu.

Als Uchiha Itachi nach seinem unfreiwilligen Ausflug in Behandlungszimmer Sieben das Uchihaviertel betrat, trug der Wind den köstlichen Duft seines Abendessens auf die Straße. Jeder beneidete den Patriarchen um die Kochkünste seiner Frau, die er zugunsten verschiedenster geschäftlicher oder klanbezogener Zusammenkünfte regelmäßig versäumte. Seine Söhne störten sich nicht daran, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Angetrauten, die mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel auf ihren Ältesten zeigte, als dieser sich zu Sasuke an den Esstisch setzen wollte.

»Händewaschen!«, befahl sie streng und beobachtete ihn, wie er ihrem Befehl folgte. Erst dann küsste er sie auf die Wange. »Es gibt Misosuppe.«

»Schon wieder?«, stöhnte Sasuke.

Mikoto verschränkte tadelnd die Arme, nur um sie zu lösen, als die Suppe umgerührt werden musste. »Du kannst gerne selbst kochen.«

»Ich werde dann auswärts essen«, sagte Itachi und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder.

»Was – jetzt hör' aber auf! Wir hatten letztes Mal Misosuppe, den Tag davor und den anderen davor sogar mittags _und_ abends! Gibt's die gerade im Sonderangebot?«

»Euer Vater wollte sie unbedingt essen. Such dir eine Frau und zieh aus, dann kann sie dir keine Misosuppe kochen.«

»Das war doch so überhaupt nicht – Nii-san, jetzt hilf mir hier doch mal!«

Itachi nahm seine Stäbchen auf. Sein Vater schaffte es selten zum Essen, in letzter Zeit sogar noch seltener, also würde die Suppe bis morgen oder übermorgen halten müssen. Aus dem Topf dufteten gebratene Nudeln. »Ich habe dazu nichts beizutragen.«

»Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinem Bruder, Sasuke«, tadelte Mikoto. Wie Itachi antizipiert hatte, stellte sie die Suppe weg und teilte den Hauptgangs in drei Schalen auf.

»Er macht doch gar nichts!«

»Eben. Du kommst manchmal viel zu sehr nach deinem vorlauten Vater. Deinem vorlauten, _unpünktlichen_ Vater. Also wirklich.« Ungeduldig tippte sie mit ihrem Fingernagel auf den Esstisch, als würde ihr Mann dadurch schneller aus dem Treffen kommen, das ihn aufhielt.

Sasuke hatte nicht vor, auf diesen Vorwurf einzugehen. Stattdessen langte er mit seinen Stäbchen nach einer besonders langen Nudel, die er in Itachis Schale ausgemacht hatte. Ein kleiner Stäbchenkampf entbrannte, der mit Itachis Sieg durch Entwaffnung endete. Dieses Spiel spielten sie schon seit Itachi bemerkt hatte, dass sein kleiner Bruder überzufällig oft die größeren Fleischstücke oder schöneren Teigtaschen bekam und er eine Rechtfertigung gebraucht hatte, sie zu stehlen. Sasuke war damals vielleicht vier oder fünf gewesen.

Während der Verlierer seine Waffen vom Boden aufhob und abwusch, versuchte Mikoto das Tischgespräch aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Essensschlacht ignorierte sie, tat es schon seit Jahren. »Wie geht es Shisui-kun? Ich hab gehört, er liegt im Krankenhaus.«

»Den bekommt man nicht klein«, kommentierte Sasuke über seine Schulter. »Nicht wahr?«

Itachi nickte. »Die Verletzungen haben wohl schlimmer ausgesehen als sie waren. Sakura-sensei hat eine Notoperation durchgeführt, die sehr gut verlaufen ist. Die anderen Ärzte haben mir versichert, dass es in ein paar Wochen wieder ganz der Alte ist.«

»Sakura … _sensei?_«. Sasuke drehte sich skeptisch um.

»Ja. Sakura-sensei. Ärzte nennt man für gewöhnlich so.«

»Aber es ist bloß … Sakura. Das ist, als würde ich Naruto-_sama_ sagen. Das ist … falsch.«

»Das ist sehr unhöflich, Sasuke«, schaltete Mikoto sich ein und beendete damit das Thema. Es folgten ein paar Floskeln, die man zwischen Mutter und Söhnen erwartete. Mikoto pflegte einen gewissen Standard bei Konversationen, egal mit wem sie diese führte. Erst als all ihre Fragen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet waren, durften Itachi und Sasuke ihre Schalen wegräumen und das Esszimmer verlassen.

Ihr Weg führte sie wenig überraschend nach draußen auf ihr hauseigenes Trainingsgelände. Nach einem reichhaltigen Mal ging nichts über ein paar wohlgeworfene Kunai. Die ersten paar beförderten sie schweigend in die Übungspuppen. Dann ließ Sasuke sich zu Boden fallen.

»Hoffentlich haben Yūgao-san und die anderen mehr Erfolg«, meinte er, die Augen auf den orangefarbenen Sonnenuntergang gerichtet. »Fürs erste reicht es mir mit Kumogakure.«

Itachi setzte sich neben ihn. »Wir hätten bessere Chancen gehabt, diese beiden Akatsuki zu erwischen, wäre Shisui nicht verletzt worden. Ich denke nicht, dass Yūgao-san und die anderen ANBU sie einholen können.«

»Hm. Ist wahrscheinlich doch besser so.« Der jüngere Uchiha ließ sich mit ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen ins Gras fallen. »Das würde sie mir ewig vorhalten. Ich habe außerdem keine Hoffnung, dass es so einfach ist.«

»Nein.«

Sie verfielen in erneutes Schweigen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Der übergeordnete Auftrag war klar; jede verfügbar ANBU-Einheit sollte Akatsukis Spuren verfolgen und wenn möglich die Mitglieder, die sie hinterlassen hatten, ausschalten. Was Itachi störte, war das Muster. Wann immer ein organisierter Zusammenschluss von Individuen ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgte, musste es ein System geben. Doch wo war es? Shukaku hatten sie vor fünf Jahren _extrahiert_, wie sie es laut Missionsbericht genannt hatten, dazwischen waren sie hinter Kyūbi und Isobu hergewesen, nun hatten sie es auf Nibi abgesehen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Die Chancen waren gering, aber hoffentlich kamen Yūgao, Yamato und Hyūga Neji mit handfesten Informationen zurück.

»Hey, Nii-san«, sagte Sasuke nach einer Weile. »Denkst du, wir steuern auf eine Katastophe zu?«

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden langsam hinter den Dächern der Häuser, die sie in spiegelndes Gold tauchten. Itachi schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Ich weiß es nicht. Was ich weiß, ist, dass meine Muskeln Auflockerung brauchen. Übungskampf bis Kapitulation?«, schlug er vor. Ein wenig Training war das Sinnvollste, das sie gerade tun konnten.

»Immer. Bereit zu leiden?«

»Davon träumst du.«

»Angeber. Nur Taijutsu. Der Verlierer muss Okāsan beichten, dass er letzte Woche ihren Lieblingsfisch umgebracht hat.«

Itachi lächelte herausfordernd. »Soll mir recht sein, wenn du bereit bist, diese Schuld auf dich zu nehmen.«

»Wir werden sehen!«

Ohne Vorwarnung preschte Sasuke nach vorne, doch für Itachi war die Bewegung per se Vorwarnung genug. Er sprang über Sasuke hinweg, landete hinter ihm und beförderte ihn mit einem Stoß gegen die Schulter etliche Meter nach hinten. Erst am Rand des Teichs fand Sasuke sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

»Achte mehr auf deine Deckung«, riet Itachi unaufgefordert.

»Klappe!« Sasukes nächster Schlag wurde pariert, wie geplant. In der Parade verkeilt, ging er in die Hocke und riss Itachi von den Füßen – versuchte es wenigstens. Sein Gegner fand Halt, indem er sich rückwärts abrollte und ein paar Meter weiter hinten wieder auf die Beine kam.

»Guter Schachzug, Sasuke.« Damit sprang er auf Sasuke zu und begab sich in ein schnelles, präzises Handgemenge.

»Du blockst immer«, sagte Sasuke zwischen zwei Angriffen. Er wich einer herannahenden Faust aus. Schon vor Jahren hatte Sasuke die Schwachstelle seines großen Bruders entdeckt. Itachi fühlte sich als sein Mentor, war es auch, und er verwendete Übungskämpfe nicht um zu lernen, sondern um zu lehren. Auf dem Trainingsgelände würde er eine Parade einem Gegenangriff immer vorziehen. »Das ist deine größte Schwäche.«

Itachi machte einen Ausfallschritt, ließ Sasuke ins Leere schlagen und beförderte ihn mit der flachen Hand zu Boden. »Und du denkst immer noch, dass dir dieses Wissen etwas bringt.«

»Werden wir ja sehen!«, rief Sasuke. Ein erneuter Faustkampf folgte, in dem er es schaffte, seinen Bruder zurückzudrängen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rückten sie unter dem Austausch von Schlägen und Tritten nach hinten, bis Sasuke eine Öffnung in Itachis Verteidigung sah. Er visierte die linke Seite seines Gegners an, sprang über einen Fußkick hinweg –

Spürte einen Ellenbogen im Rücken und keine Sekunde später Gras und Steine unter sich. Ehe er sich aufrappeln konnte, hatte Itachi ihn im Schwitzkasten.

»Was werden wir sehen, Otōto?«, fragte Itachi rhetorisch und tauchte Sasukes Kopf in den Teich, neben dem sie zu Boden gegangen waren.

»Du Ar-«, brüllte Sasuke, aber die Zeit an der Luft war zu kurz, um seine Beleidigung vollständig zu verbalisieren.

»Itachi!«, hallte plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter über den Rasen. »Hör auf, deinen Bruder zu ertränken! Und keine. Kämpfe. Im. Koiteich!«

Itachi behielt Sasuke noch ein paar Sekunden unter Wasser, erst dann ließ er von ihm ab und rückte vorsorglich ein paar Meter ab, ehe Sasuke auf die Idee kam, sich zu rächen. Mikoto funkelte auch ihren Jüngeren warnend an, dann verschwand sie wieder ins Haus.

»Du bist so ein scheiß Angeber«, murmelte Sasuke und schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Haare zu trocknen. »Warum hat sie überhaupt den verfluchten Teich auf unseren Trainingsplatz gebaut? Wer kommt auf so eine Idee?«

Itachi lachte verhalten. »Ich denke, bevor sie zwei Shinobisöhne hatte, war das mal ein Garten. Morgen arbeiten wir übrigens an deiner Deckung. Die ist miserabel.«

In die damit angefachte Diskussion stieg Itachi nur halb ein. Wenn Provokation die effektivste Methode war, seinen kleinen Bruder besser zu machen, sollte es ihm recht sein. Die Götter wussten, wenn sie Akatsukis Aktivitäten nicht bald unterbinden konnten, würden sie jedes Training brauchen, das sie bekommen konnten.


	3. Leads

D R E I

**D**ie Oberfläche ihres bislang unberührten Sakes ließ Tsunade die Stirn krausziehen. Ein paar ihrer frisch lackierten Fingernägel tippten nachdenklich auf den Schreibtisch. Vor ihr lagen die aktuellsten Missionsberichte, die Shizune ihr vorsortiert hingelegt hatte. Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen sie normalerweise Lehrstunden mit Sakura einlegte, um sich vor tatsächlicher Arbeit zu drücken. Dummerweise war ihre Schülerin eben erst von einer Mission mit Naruto, Sai und Kiba im Süden zurückgekommen und hatte ihren freien Tag. Tsunade musste sich wohl oder übel Gedanken über diese verdammten Berichte machen.

Die Reporte waren schriftliche Wiederholungen dessen, was ihre ANBU-Einheiten ihr nach deren Rückkehren mündlich dargebracht hatten. Nun, da sie es schwarz auf weiß sah, erschien es ihr sogar noch deutlicher: Noch nie hatte die ANBU eine so geringe Erfolgsquote gehabt. Akatsuki war weit besser als ohnehin schon befürchtet. Was konnte sie mehr tun als ihre besten Leute loszuschicken?

Tsunade stieß ein Grollen aus. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel den Rand des gefüllten Sakebechers entlang. Als die Tür aufschwang, leerte sie ihn schnell, ehe die Eintretenden ihr Vorhaltungen machen –

»Ah, du bist es nur«, stellte sie fest und schenkte sich nach. Itachi würde es nicht wagen, sie wegen ein paar Becher Sake zu kritisieren, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Goikenban, die sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. »Du bist wesentlich langsamer als dein Rabe. Und dein Bruder ist auch hier. Reizend. Euch gibt's wohl nur mehr im Doppelpack.«

»Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Hokage-sama. Mizu no Kuni ist zu Fuß mühsamer zu verlassen als zu Luft. Bezüglich Sasukes Anwesenheit –«

Tsunade machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass sie mit einem Individuum sprach, das im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonstigen Shinobihaufen noch Ernst und Respekt kannte. »Jaja, ist mir egal. Habt ihr eurem Bericht von gestern etwas hinzuzufügen oder kann ich sonst etwas für euch tun?«

Sasuke nahm seine Porzellanmaske ab. »Es gibt eine Ergänzung zu gestern. Ich wollte es nicht offiziell vermerken, weil ich keine Beweise habe, dass es relevant ist, aber die Konflikte zwischen Mizu no Kunis Inseln bieten potenziellen Nährboden für Akatsukis Machenschaften. Wir sollten ein Auge auf die politische Situation dort haben, vor allem wenn die Gerüchte stimmen und der Yondaime Mizukage ein Jinchūriki ist.«

»Wir haben Korrespondenten dort. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie wöchentlich Bericht erstatten. Sonst noch etwa?«

»Ja«, sagte Itachi. Er hatte seine Maske bereits vorhin abgelegt gehabt und sah sie mit vollem Ernst an. »Ich möchte inoffiziell anmerken, dass ich nicht noch einmal bereit bin, mit Maito Gai und Hatake-senpai auf eine Mission zu gehen, egal wie viel Personalmangel in Konoha herrscht. Die beiden benehmen sich wie Flöhe. Das ist vollkommen inakzeptabel.«

Nach Sasukes trister Randnotize über Mizu no Kunis politischen Probleme hatte Tsunade Mühe, ihr Gelächter über den krassen Themenwechsel unter einem Hustenanfall zu verbergen. Die Vorstellung alleine war köstlich, und sie hatte seit Monaten nichts mehr zu lachen gehabt. Als Gai sich freiwillig für die Mission unter Itachi gemeldet hatte, hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie Kakashi als Ersatz für Shisui ausgewählt hatte.

»Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie mich nicht ernstnehmen, Hokage-sama.«

»Nein, nein«, winkte Tsunade betont ernst ab. »Ist ebenfalls notiert. Mein Fehler. Du bekommst Shisui bald zurück.«

»Laut Sakura-sensei kann er ab übernächster Woche wieder an Missionen teilnehmen.«

Tsunade hob eine Augenbraue. »Sakura-_sensei_ hat das also gesagt, hm?« Wie es schien, hatte sich ihre Schülerin also eine gewisse Autorität aufgebaut. »Wenn Sakura-sensei das sagt, dann wird es wohl so sein. War das alles? Dann könnt ihr gehen.«

Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel sinken, der schon mal bequemer gewesen war. Oder wurde sie etwa tatsächlich alt? Das konnte nicht sein. Es war diese nervenaufreibende Weltlage.

Ein Vogel flatterte durch ihr immer geöffnetes Fenster und rutschte gemeinsam mit ein paar Blättern über den Tisch, als er landete. Auf dem kleinen Füßchen, das er ihr entgegenstreckte, war eine Nachricht befestigt.

Tsunade löste sie mit einem Fingernagel und las die verschmierte Schrift auf dem durchweichten Zettel.

Zwei Wörter.

Mehr brauchte es nicht, um sie aufspringen und auf den Gang laufen zu lassen, um die beiden Uchihas aufzuhalten. »Itachi, Sasuke! Eine neue Mission für euch. Höchste Priorität.«

Sakura fuhr auf, ihr Puls ein heftiges Pochen in ihrer Brust. Instinktiv langte sie nach dem Kunai unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Erst nach einer Sekunde realisierte sie, dass sie geträumt hatte.

Sasuke war darin vorgekommen, und Orochimaru und Itachi. Vermutlich war es eine Variation der Szene im Wald des Todes, bei der sie Zeuge eines eindrucksvollen Kampfes zwischen dem legendären Sannin und dem damaligen frisch ernannten ANBU-Captain geworden war. Damals hatte sie sich gefragt, was geschehen wäre, hätte Itachi ihr Team nicht gerettet. Sie würde es nie erfahren, und es war mittlerweile zehn Jahre her.

Sie steckte sich ausgiebig und schwang ihre Beine von der Pritsche in ihrem Büro, auf der sie ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gefunden hatte. Gähnend langte sie nach der Wechselkleidung in ihrem Spind. Es dauerte eine heiße Dusche lang, bis sie sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte.

Normalerweise vermied Sakura es, im Krankenhaus und in dreckiger Kleidung zu schlafen. Da sie allerdings jedem bei jeder Gelegenheit predigte, wie wichtig das Protokoll war, hatte sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem südlichen Hi no Kuni vorbildlich nachuntersuchen lassen. Den Weg nach Hause hatte sie nicht mehr geschafft.

Präsentabel und ausgeschlafen legte sie den letzten Teil ihrer Uniform an und zog mit einem Schwung die Jalousien ihres Büro nach oben –

Taumelte erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten, als eine Fratze sich gegen das Glas dahinter drückte.

»Verdammt, Naruto!«, rief sie aufgebracht. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie sich immer noch nicht an das plötzliche und vor allem immer unerwartete Auftauchen ihres Kameraden gewöhnt.

»Guten Morgen, Sakura-chan!«, trällerte er ihr entgegen, seine laute Stimme durch das zwischen ihnen liegende Fenster stark gedämpft. Sie öffnete es.

»Ich hab unseren Morgenlauf verpasst«, fiel Sakura ein.

»Jaaa, ich auch.« Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. »Ich war einfach zu müde, um aufzustehen. Lust und Zeit, ihn nachzuholen? Einmal ums Nordtor und zurück? Der Verlierer zahlt das Mittagessen –« Zwei knurrenden Mägen unterbrachen ihn.

Sie aßen zuerst, selbstverständlich Ramen. Sakuras Einkommen war diesen Monat durch ein paar Überstunden im Krankenhaus wesentlich aufgebessert worden, also übernahm sie die Rechnung zu Narutos unermesslicher Freude. Immerhin hatte er den Anstand, nicht das Luxusmenü zu bestellen.

Zuerst aßen sie schweigend, jeder für sich den ersten Hunger mit der warmen Suppe stillend. Dann senkte Naruto seine Stäbchen.

»Hey, Sakura.«

»Hm?«

»Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich Sasuke verprügle?«

Sakura verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Ramen. Sie musste ein paarmal Husten, ehe sie sicherstellen konnte, dass sich keine der dicken Nudeln in ihre Luftröhre verirr hatte. »Ich … ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll.«

»Der Sack. Ich bin ihm vorhin über den Weg gelaufen und er hat nicht einmal gegrüßt! Arroganter, aufgeblasener Sack.«

»Was hast du nach Kumogakure erwartet? Darum geht's hier, oder? Er hält sich ja schon seit Jahren für was Besseres und jetzt hat er allen Grund dazu. Steh drüber so wie ...«

_So wie ich_, wollte sie sagen, aber das wäre gelogen und wenig hilfreich. Sie war die letzte, die drüberstand. Nicht über Sasukes Herablassung, nicht über Itachis … was auch immer Itachi über sie dachte.

»Vergiss es, Naruto. Los, gehen wir Sasuke vermöbeln.«

»Ich ess vorher noch auf, ja?«

Sie sahen einander an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter über die Absurdität ihrer Konversation aus. Und ließen seufzend den Kopf hängen, als ihnen einfiel, dass Sasukes Überlegenheit allzu real war. Für Sakura war es Sasukes Chakra, für Naruto waren es Sasukes Privilegien. Beide würden das, was er ihnen voraushatte, niemals überwinden können.

»Sie sollten ANBU in _Arroganter Nichtsnutz Blödmann Uchiha_ umbenennen. Dann hätte Sasuke dort wenigstens etwas verloren«, murmelte Naruto in seine Ramenschüssel. Den letzten Rest trank er in einem Zug aus.

Sakura legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. »Dann hätte die ANBU aber ansonsten recht wenig Zulauf. Start auf drei? Hey, Betrüger!«

Amüsiert über Narutos kindischen Schnellstart schüttelte sie den Kopf und fiel einige Meter hinter ihm in leichten Laufschritt. Erst am Nordtor ließ er sie aufholen und jagte sie quer über das Trainingsfeld.

Die Aufstellung an Schlagpfosten und Strohpuppen erinnerte an jenen Trainingsplatz, an dem sie zum ersten Mal ein Team gewesen waren. Obwohl es über ein Jahrzehnt her war, konnte Sakura sich genau daran erinnern: Naruto gefesselt an einem der Pfosten, nachdem er zweimal in ähnliche Fallen getappt war, und Sasuke, der ihm das verbotene Essen angeboten hatte.

Sakura schlug sich die Erinnerungen zugunsten ein paar Dehnübungen aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen, als hinter Narutos Augen deutlich eine Idee aufblitze.

»Nein, Naruto. _Nein_. Ich hab gerade gegessen.«

»Komm schon, Sakura-chan! Ein kleiner Übungskampf hilft bei der Verdauung!«

»Ich bin Ärztin und kann dir sagen, wer immer dir das erzählt hat, hat gelogen. Mein Ramen war nicht gerade billig, ich möchte ihn gerne ein wenig länger behalten.«

Doch Naruto war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Einmal motiviert, glich er einem runden Feldbrocken, der einen steilen Abhang hinunterrollte und alles und jeden mitnahm, der seinen Weg kreuzte.

»Also gut, aber danach zeige ich dir eine Heiljutsu – hör auf, das Gesicht zu verziehen! Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit dir unterwegs bin, verletzt du dich und ich muss mein kostbares Chakra für dich verbrauchen.«

Naruto kreuzte entschieden die Arme vor der Brust. »Deine Heildinger sind mir viel zu kompliziert. Mach dich bereit, auf los geht's los! … Los!«

Sakura hatte gerade einmal Zeit, ihre Grundhaltung einzunehmen, da stürmte Naruto bereits auf sie zu. Er platzierte immer zuerst ein paar schwache Schläge und Tritte, um ihre Strategie zu testen. Deshalb hatte Sakura selten eine übergeordnete Strategie. Für Naruto ging es bei solchen Kämpfen darum, sein Kalkül zu verbessern. Sakura wollte einfach möglichst lange durchhalten. Beide waren sie nicht sonderlich gut in ihren jeweiligen Bestreben.

Nach nicht einmal einer halben Minute wurde es Naruto zu langweilig, nach Taktik zu kämpfen, und er begann, euphorisch rundumzuschlagen. Das war der Punkt, an dem Sakura aufpassen musste.

Mit einem kräftigen Satz stieß sie sich ab – einen kleinen Krater unter dem Nullpunkt ihrer Ferse hinterlassend – um einem Frontalangriff zu entgehen. Wo sie aufkam, rammte sie ihre Faust in den Boden und erzeugte dadurch ein kleines Erdbeben, das ihn straucheln ließ. Nur durch Zufall konnte Naruto sich gerade dann an einem nahen Ast nach oben hangeln, als Sakura zum Gegenangriff ansetzte. Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel um ein paar Zentimeter, kippte mitsamt ihrem Schwung vornüber und fand erst wieder Halt am Boden, als es zu spät war. Naruto kam von oben auf sie zugestürzt.

Mit einem Kagebunshin. Und einem Rasengan.

Dann landete ein Vogel auf Sakuras Kopf.

Naruto blinzelte, verlor die Kontrolle über seine Flugbahn und gab Sakura die Chance, auszuweichen. Sein Rasengan schmetterte in den Boden. Der Vogel, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, segelte von ihrem Kopf durch die Luft, drehte im Flug um und landete wieder auf ihrer Schulter, wo er ungeduldig zwitscherte.

»Verdammt, Naruto!«, schimpfte Sakura. Ihre ruckartige Bewegung in seine Richtung ließ den Vogel seine Krallen in ihre Schultern versenken. Unter einem kurzen Schmerzensschrei pflückte sie das Tier von sich, streifte die Nachricht von seinem Bein und warf es zurück in den Himmel, von wo es gekommen war.

Sie wandte sich wieder Naruto zu. »Du und dein Rasengan, also ehrlich! Willst du mich umbringen? Ich glaub, mein Ramen kommt hoch …«

Narutos Entschuldigung war halbherzig. Er war noch viel zu aufgekratzt von dem Kampf, um zu realisieren, dass mit etwas Pech nur ein Vogel zwischen seiner Trainingspartnerin und ernsthaften Verletzungen gestanden war.

Ehe Sakura sich darüber ärgern konnte, dass sie nicht einmal in einem Übungskampf eine Chance hatte, rollte sie die Nachricht aus, die sie in ihrer Faust zerknüllt hatte.

»Ist das nicht Tsunade-obaachans Vogel?«, fragte Naruto.

»Ja. Sie will uns beide sehen. _Sofort_. Und sie schreibt mit Ausrufezeichen. Das ist nicht gut.«

War es ganz und gar nicht, wie sich wenige Minuten später herausstellte, als Sakura und Naruto mit Schwung durch das geöffnete Fenster im Büro der Hokage sprangen. Tsunade saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, einen lackierten Daumennagel zwischen den Zähnen, ihre Augen auf einen zerknitterten Zettel in ihrer anderen Hand gerichtet.

»Tsuna-«

»Keine Zeit für Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Jiraiya ist trotz meines ausdrücklichen Verbots nach Amegakure gereist, um einer Spur nachzugehen. Vor einer viertel Stunde ist eine Nachricht von ihm angekommen. Er braucht Verstärkung. Euer Team wartet am Westtor. Packt nur das Nötigste, Itachi wird euch auf der Reise briefen.«

»Jawohl«, sagten sie beide. Naruto stürmte sofort los, Sakura zögerte einen Augenblick. Sie hatte einige Fragen, doch die Dringlichkeit in Tsunades Tonfall ließ sie keinen Platz, sie zu stellen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr konnte sie immer noch herausfinden, weswegen man Naruto und ihr einen ANBU-Captain vorsetzte.

Sie hatte einen Fuß am Fensterbrett, bereit zum Absprung, da hielt Tsunade sie zurück. »Sakura. Ich habe nicht das Recht, das von dir zu verlangen, aber wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt …«

»Sie müssen nichts verlangen, Tsunade-sama. Ich werde Jiraiya retten. Um jeden Preis.«

Sakura ließ keine Zeit für Widerworte. Sie wollte nicht hören, dass sie sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen durfte, selbst wenn es um Tsunades ältesten und engsten Freund ging, oder dass sie als Iryōnin ihre eigene Gesundheit immer voranstellen musste. Wie konnte sie ihrer Lehrmeisterin jemals wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn sie auf dieser Mission nicht alles gab?

So schnell sie konnte preschte sie über Konohas Dächer und fischte ihren immer vorbereiteten Rucksack aus ihrem Zimmer in ihrem Elternhaus.

»Sakura? Bist du das?«, hörte sie ihre Mutter im Erdgeschoss.

»Keine Zeit, Kaasan, dringende Mission! Wird ein paar Tage dauern!«

Sie war zu schnell wieder verschwunden, um ihre Mutter »Pass auf dich auf!« rufen zu hören. Es hätte nichts an den Differenzen zwischen Mutter und Tochter geändert, oder daran, dass sie seit Jahren nur mehr nebeneinander her lebten. Darum hatte Sakura kein schlechtes Gewissen, einfach so wochenlang wegzubleiben. Es ersparte ihr zeitraubende Erklärungen oder Rechtfertigungen.

Auf halbem Weg zum Westtor traf sie auf Naruto. Seite an Seite hechteten sie über die Dächer. Wenn es sein musste, würden sie Tag und Nacht ohne Pause rennen. Jiraiya brauchte ihre Hilfe. Niemand war gewillt, Tsunade schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen.

Ungeduldig warf Sasuke einen Kunai in die Luft. Er wartete bereits seit einer halben Stunde auf sein restliches Team. Nun ja, genau genommen Itachis Team.

Wie lang war es her, seit er mit Naruto und Sakura zusammengearbeitet hatte? Vor Ewigkeiten waren sie so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, hatten sich ohne Worte verstanden und damit einige üble Typen aufgemischt. Nach seiner Niederlage beim Chūnin-Examen hatte ihn sein Vater aus Team Sieben entfernt, ihm einen Privatlehrer vorgesetzt und nun war er hier. ANBU und überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, auf so einer heiklen Mission herauszufinden, wie asynchron das tote Team Sieben nach all der Zeit geworden war.

»Wie gut ist Sakura-sensei als Iryōnin?«, fragte Itachi. So war er, ohne Vorrede oder Umschweife oder die Muße, seine vorgeschaltete Gedankenkette zu erklären. Sasuke war die Gedankensprünge seines Bruders gewöhnt. Es war die Art der Frage, die ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ.

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. Was Punkt Eins auf meiner Liste ist, wieso diese Mission schiefgehen wird.«

»Du wirst dich zusammenreißen, Sasuke. Eure kindische Rivalität interessiert mich nicht und sie wird mir in Amegakure nicht in die Quere kommen.«

Sasuke schluckte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, zynisch zu sein. Dass er es doch unabsichtlich gewesen war, zeigte ihm, wie sehr sein Vertrauen in Naruto und Sakura verloren gegangen war – und wahrscheinlich auch ihres in ihn. Letztlich spielte es keine Rolle. Sie alle waren Konoha-Shinobi, daran musste er immer denken.

»Verstanden«, sagte er schließlich. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann, »Otōsan will Asuka-chan auch aus ihrem Team nehmen, nicht wahr? Sie hat noch schlimmer versagt als ich damals.«

Itachi sah auf. »Niemand von euch hat versagt. Otōsan braucht ein Projekt, und nachdem du bereits ANBU bist, hat er sich unsere Cousine geschnappt. Du weißt, wie das mit ihm und Hatsu-obasan ist. Tsunade-sama wird trotzdem nicht zulassen, dass er noch eine Uchiha aus dem Ausbildungssystem zieht.«

»Hn.«

»Uzumaki Naruto hat den Ruf, seinen Vorgesetzten auf der Nase herumzutanzen. Kannst du das bestätigen?«

Noch so ein Gedankensprung. Langsam wurde es anstrengend. »Absolut. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass deine Befehle ignoriert werden.«

»Notiert. Ich werde es bei der Planung beachten.«

Sasuke strengte ein schales Lachen an. Manchmal wusste er nicht, was er mit seinem Bruder anfangen sollte. Dieser war bereits tief in Gedanken versunken, die wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Szenarien durchspielten und Schlachtpläne für jede Eventualität ersannen.

Schnell näherkommendes Chakra kündigte die baldige Ankunft des restlichen Teams an.

»Teme.«

»Dobe.«

»Sasuke-kun.«

»Sakura.«

Die Begrüßung fiel so knapp aus wie irgendwie möglich. Itachi zollte ihnen knappes Nicken.

»Jiraiya-sama hat mehrere Tage Vorsprung«, begann er das effizienteste Briefing, dem Sakura und Naruto jemals beigewohnt hatten. Mit präzisen Worten erläuterte er in nur drei Sätzen die komplette bekannte Sachlage und den Plan; Jiraiya war einer Spur von Akatsuki gefolgt, die eine ANBU-Einheit zutage gefördert hatte. Er hatte das Dorf infiltrieren können, saß nun allerdings fest. Sie würden ihn ohne Aufsehen extrahieren.

»Wir versuchen jede Konfrontation zu vermeiden«, schloss Itachi ab. »Fragen?«

Niemand meldete sich. Dann liefen sie los.

Sie legten die Strecke in Rekordzeit zurück, ohne nennenswerte Streitereien. Der Einsatz dieser Mission war zu hoch dafür. Bis an die westliche Grenze Hi no Kunis war es in Itachis Geschwindigkeit bloß ein Katzensprung, die restliche Strecke war nicht mehr viel weiter. Vor dem Dorf drosselten sie ihr Tempo. Eine graue Wolkendecke war über ihnen aufgezogen, tauchte Amegakure no Satos groteske Türme in graues, düsteres Licht. Ob sie in prächtigen Farben erstrahlten, wenn die Sonne direkt darauf schien?

Sakura hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Einen Kilometer vor dem Dorf hielten sie hinter einer Felsformation. Es war die letzte Deckung vor dem riesigen See, der die Siedlung vom Umland trennte.

Man sagte, dass der See erst vor einigen Jahren entstanden war, als sich ein Platzregen über das Dorf ergossen hatte. Seitdem hatte es keinen trockenen Tag mehr gegeben. Niemand hatte sich jemals um den Klimaumschwung gekümmert. Naturgewalten waren eben Naturgewalten und damit hatte man die Sache ad acta gelegt.

Der See selbst schien seitdem die einzige Verteidigung zu sein. Trotz angestrengter Sondierung konnte Sakura keine Chakrasignaturen ausmachen. Keine Grenzposten, keine Patrouillen, keine Wachen.

»Dieser Regen fühlt sich merkwürdig an«, flüsterte Naruto.

Sie waren hinter den Felsen in einem engen Kreis in die Hocke gegangen. Nun, da er es sagte, spürte auch Sakura die ungewöhnliche Kälte, die in feinen Fäden aus den Wolken gen Boden zischten. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich auf die Empfindung zu konzentrieren.

Sasuke war schneller. »Chakra. Niisan?«

»Es sind nur Gerüchte.«

»Welche Gerüchte?«, fragte Naruto. »Ich weiß von nichts. Mir sagt ja keiner etwas.«

Sakura stieß ihn in die Seite. »Weil man deinem losen Mundwerk nichts anvertrauen kann.« Ihrem offenbar auch nicht. Sie wusste ebenso wenig wie er.

»Gerüchte darüber, wem Amegakure no Sato gehört«, sagte Itachi. Er öffnete seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben, um einen Teil des Regens einzufangen. »Ihr habt recht, dieser Regen fühlt sich nicht natürlich an. Ich tippe auf eine Kuchiyose. Das bedeutet –«

»Sie wissen längst, dass wir hier sind«, beendete sein Bruder den Satz. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte Sakura geglaubt, die Andeutung eines Augenrollens in Itachis Gesicht zu sehen.

»Danke, Sasuke«, holte er sich das Word stattdessen wieder zurück. Er hatte seine Sharingan aktiviert und starrte durch den Regen in Richtung Amegakure.

Stille Momente zogen ins Land, untermalt vom leisen Hintergrundgeräusch des Niesels. Sasuke hatte sich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen neben seinem Bruder aufgerichtet, Naruto war auf dem nassen Boden in einen Schneidersitz gefallen und Sakura nutze die Ruhe, um ihre Chakrareserven zu checken. Wenn sie jemals davon ausgegangen war, Jiraiya ohne Kampf retten zu können, war sie spätestens angesichts der neuen Erkenntnisse vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

Es war Sasuke, der das Schweigen durchbrach. »Kannst du etwas erkennen?«

Itachi hielt seine Sharingan noch kurz aufrecht, mit dem nächsten Blinzeln erlosch das Rot. »Wenn es eine Kuchiyose ist, ist es eine sehr subtile. Es gibt eine Planänderung. Selbst wenn sie wissen, dass wir hier sind, wissen sie nicht, was wir vorhaben. Wir infiltrieren wie geplant das Dorf in Zweierteams. Sobald wir drin sind, teilen wir uns auf. Sasuke, du kommst mit mir. Such über die niedrigeren Hausdächer die Straßen ab. Lass kein System erkennen, lauf irgendwo hin und ändere die Richtung alle paar Minuten. Uzumaki-kun.«

Er wandte sich Naruto zu, der reflexartig seine Hand zum Salut an die Stirn hob. Noch nie hatte es auf einer Mission von Team Sieben eine derart strenge Lagebesprechung gegeben. »Jawohl, Uchiha-dono!«

Es war Sakura regelrecht peinlich, wie unkoordiniert und legere sie üblicherweise vorgingen. ANBU war eine andere Welt. Itachi schien die formelle Anrede wenig zu stören.

»Nimm dir die Seitenstraßen vor. Geh in ein paar Gebäude, frag merkwürdige Fragen. Versuch herauszufinden, ob jemand Jiraiya gesehen hat, aber bleib diskret. Lass es so aussehen, als würden wir ihn jagen. Sakura-sensei.«

Obwohl sie sich stumm über Narutos übertriebene Reaktion lustig gemacht hatte, schreckte auch sie zusammen, als sie sich direkt angesprochen fand.

Moment. Hatte er sie Sakura-_sensei_ genannt? Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme musste ihr entgangen sein. Wie kam er sonst auf die Idee, sie nach ihren Blamagen derart formell anzusprechen?

»Du suchst die Hauptstraße ab. Für dich gilt dasselbe Schema wir für Uzumaki-kun, aber lass sie wissen, dass Jiraiya-sama unser Verbündeter ist. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, hältst du dich im Hintergrund. Spar dein Chakra für Heiljutsus. Ich übernehme die Innenstadt. Wir stiften Verwirrung. Wenn sie uns beobachten, müssen sie über unsere wahren Motive lang genug rätseln, damit wir Jiraiya-sama finden können. Sobald wir eine sichere Spur haben, verständigen wir die anderen. Alles klar?«

Sie nickten beinahe gleichzeitig, dann stieben sie auseinander.

Die Mission war eindeutig geplant von einem ANBU Captain. Die Befehle waren klar, setzten aber Eigenverantwortung und Intuition voraus.

Unwillkürlich fragte Sakura sich, ob sie Uchiha Itachis Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte. Er war es gewohnt, mit perfekten Shinobi zusammenzuarbeiten. Diesmal hatte er einen übermütigen Jōnin und eine Chūnin als Rückendeckung. Hätte man sie auch mitgeschickt, wenn Shisui und Yūgao nicht außer Gefecht gewesen wären? Wäre einer der medizinisch ausgebildeten ANBU besser geeignet gewesen?

In erster Linie war sie Iryōnin, eine verdammt gute noch dazu, aber im direkten Kampf weniger zu gebrauchen. Itachi wusste es und er hatte sie auf diese Funktion reduziert. Zurecht.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu den beiden Uchihas, deren Silhouetten durch niedergehenden Regen verschwammen. Für die nächste Zeit waren sie auf sich gestellt. Neben ihr hielt Naruto an.

»Ich weiß was Besseres als einfach reinzumarschieren«, sagte er und erhob die Hände in ein Fingerzeichen. »Ero-sennin hat mir eine coole neue Jutsu gezeigt. Mach lieber die Augen zu, das wird dir nicht gefallen.«

Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Wie vorgeschlagen, schloss Sakura die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, fühlte sie sich schmutzig. Als hätte man sie abgeleckt.

»Das. war. widerlich«, bemerkte sie angeekelt von den Schleimrückständen auf ihrer Haut, die nur langsam vom Regen weggespült wurden. »Was genau war das?«

»Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen, Sakura-chan. Ero-sennins Jutsus mit Kröten sind zwar wirkungsvoll, aber wirklich ekelig.« Er klatschte entschuldigend die Hände zusammen, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde.

Sie befanden sich in einer willkürlichen Seitengasse im Inneren des Dorfes, das nicht den Eindruck einer Heimat von Shinobi machte. Die Häuser waren aus Metall, die Dächer wiesen obskure Ornamente wie Zahnräder, Rohre und Leitungen auf, die scheinbar keinen Zweck erfüllten. Wieso baute man in einem Land, in dem es überdurchschnittlich viel regnete, Häuser aus rostfähigem Material?

»Kommst du klar, Sakura-chan?«

Sakura überlegte. Mit seiner Frage bot Naruto ihr an, Itachis Befehl zu ignorieren und beisammen zu bleiben.

»Ja. Pass auf dich auf.«

»Du auch.« Dann war er verschwunden, und Sakura zog ihre Kapuze über den Kopf.

Sie konnte das. Sie würde nicht versagen. Ihr Ruf stand auf dem Spiel und, noch viel, viel wichtiger, Jiraiyas Leben.


End file.
